


Set me free

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Sometimes you need help to find your light again. To be able to find your way home.My beautiful fren, ( and don't say no, you know I own drum sticks :-) ) this is for you. Never lose your wonderful light, my sun. Hug you tight. :-)





	Set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boisterous_Hal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boisterous_Hal/gifts).



It was a cold winter night and you could smell the ice in the air. Josh wrapped his arms around himself and buried his hands under his armpits as he was on his way home. As he walked through a park bordered by the Oletangy River, he thought frustrated that the weather of Columbus made his bad reputation true, and sighed. Before he could think about it any further, Josh suddenly heard a soft sob. He looked around and saw someone sitting on a dimly lit bench. Carefully he approached the dark figure. While, a sob sounded through the night, again. When he was standing almost beside the bench, he recognized a young Asian man who was about his age. He noticed him and looked up at him in surprise. "Hello," Josh said gently. The other man looked at him with astonishment, without answering. "My name is ..." he starts, but was interrupted by the stranger. "Josh Dun" with awe in his voice. Now the drummer was speechless. "I can‘t believe it," said the unknown man to himself. "I meet Joshua William Dun, the drummer of Twenty One Pilots in the middle of the night in Columbus in a secluded park ..." Tears began to run down his cheeks again and he lowered his eyes. Josh was helpless for a moment. The stranger didn‘t seem to be dangerous. "Um, may I ask for your Name?" He tried again. The young man raised his head again and looked at him like he had forgotten that someone was standing next to him. "Excuse me, please. My name is James "" Nice to meet you, James " the drummer replied and smiled gently. The warm expression in Josh's eyes made James even more tearful. "Can I ask you why you are so sad?" Josh said gently, as he sat carefully beside his new friend on the bench. "I ... I've lost my way. I ... I can‘t find my way back, "James choked between his sobbing. "What way back?" "I ... I do not know anymore. I ... I forgot it. "Josh was confused. He gently stroked James' back. He noticed that he was only wearing a hooded sweater. "James, don‘t you have a jacket? You're freezing to death "he asked worried. He looked at him in surprise and shook his head. "I'm not freezing. I have to find my way home, "he murmured, lowering his gaze.  
The drummer came to the conclusion that the young man had to have a kind of amnesia. In any case, he couldn‘t left him here on the bench. "James, if you want, you can come with me. You have to get out of the cold and maybe you'll rembember where’s your home, tomorrow. "James looked at him incredulously:" Really? I can come with you? "The drummer nodded with a warm smile. " Thank you. I thank you so much, "James replied reverently and hugged Josh. He replied the embrace and could feel the delicate form of James - and not just that. The deep sadness as well, he radiated. He looked straight into his eyes for the first time, and could see all the love and amiability behind the veils of darkness and pain.  
It was not far to Josh's house. He led him into the living room and let him sit on the couch. He put a blanket over his shoulders before he went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for both of them. He was touched, like James looked at everything with awe like a child in a candy shop. He set the cups on the living room table and sat down next to him. "James, I guess, that you belong to our clique?" Josh asked, drinking a sip of his cocoa. His guest nodded. " I hope that‘s not bad. I don‘t want you to feel uncomfortable. " he looked at Josh with fear in his eyes. The drummer smiled at him and said, "James, everything is fine. We are used to meeting our fans. Especially here in Columbus. "James nodded and relaxed. "Thank you Josh. Thank you for your music, for your care. For everything. You and Tyler give so many people hope and a reason to live on. You do not condemn anyone for his weaknesses. You do quite the contrary. Give them your hands to help them and hold them. And that‘s just wonderful. Thank you for not condemning me. And a special Thanks for letting me sit on the couch here with you. Your trust, honor me beyond all measure. "You're welcome" Josh waved. And by the way: I'm a drummer and not a judge. "In the next moment both of them began to grin and starts to sing at the same time:" You're the judge, oh no ... "and burst out laughing. 

Then Josh got serious again and asked, "Can you remember, anything?" "That's it. I can’t remember almost nothing. Everything is dark. I don‘t know if it’s a kind of punishment. I've lost the light, and now I am condemned to exist in this darkness. Not knowing where I came from, or where I belong to. "James said sadly with a desperate undertone. The drummer hugged him and whispered in his ear, "James, you haven‘t lost your light. I can see it. I see it behind your eyes. It's weak, but it's there. "James looked at him in surprise. "Really?" "Really." Josh looked at him with his warm eyes and smiled gently. "I am sure that when you find the light in you again, everything will be fine. Then you will remember your way home. "His guest was close to tears and Josh embraced him again. James could feel the kindness emanating from Josh, like the light of a lighthouse. He was completely enveloped in it, and could feel the darkness in him getting cracks that grew larger and bigger until the blackness shattered like a mirror. And now James could see it. His light. His way home. "Thank you Josh. For everything, "he whispered. The latter let him go and said, "Nothing to thank. Do you still like a cocoa? "James nodded silently, and as Josh rose from the couch, he could have swear that James surrounded a fine aura of light. He turned to go to the kitchen, but then he stopped to ask James something.  
"Tell me ..." he began, then froze when he found the couch empty. James was nowhere to be seen.The blanket, which he had laid on his shoulders, lay folded on the armrest. Just as if he‘d never been there. "What ?!" slipped out of his mouth as he glanced through the room. He stared at the two cups in his hand and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Josh searched the whole house for him, although a part of him already knew, he wouldn‘t find him. 

When Josh sat next to his family at the breakfast table the next morning, his mother asked worried: "Joshie, you look so taken away. Did something happen yesterday evening? "He looked at his mother and then at his father and his siblings. Everyone looked at him and waited for an answer. He ran nervously through his hair and said, hesitantly, "If I tell you, you declare me for insane." Everyone shook their heads and assured him that this wouldn‘t happen. So Josh began to report what happened last night.  
When he had finished, he looked into the faces of his family, who looked at him sympathetically and he didn‘t get rid of the feeling that they knew something he didn‘t know. "What ?!" he asked somewhat irritated. "Joshie, we didn‘t really want to tell you because we know what a compassionate soul you are, but in these circumstances ..." his mother began. The drummer raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of circumstances?" "Wait a moment," his mother replied, standing up to get something. Presently, she came back with an older edition of the local newspaper and laid it on the table before her son. His eyes immediately fell on an article and the accompanying photo. He recognized James at once, who was smiling shyly at him from the paper. He began to read the article, immediately:

A tragic accident takes a young man's life

A tragic accident happend yesterday afternoon at the corner of High Street and Broad Street. The driver of a pick up lost control of his vehicle and came to the sidewalk. He captured several people with his car, before he was stopped by a wall. The cause of the accident was a technical defect, which made it impossible for the driver to stop his vehicle. The victims were taken immediately to the hospital, but for a young man any help cames too late and he succumbed to his injuries. He belonged to the fan base of our local band, Twenty One Pilots, and was as a tourist in our town. The City of Columbus would like to express the deepest condolences to the family and will do their most to ensure an unbureaucratic transition.

"Oh my God," Josh whispered bewildered, trying to understand the fact that he had a ghost as his guest last night. He began to tremble and gasp. His mother put her hands on his shoulders and gently kissed him on his head to distract him. Then she said gently as she massaged his shoulders: "Joshie, as I see, you freed James last night. You helped him find his way home. And that is something quite wonderful. "He nodded as tears began to run down his cheeks.

Some time later he was sitting on the porch of his parents house, watching the wind, gently stroking the leaves of the tree of their garden. The sight filled him with peace. A gently smile rolled his lips as he sang softly, "Set me free- ee"


End file.
